This invention relates to furniture systems and structures having interlocking joints. In particular, the invention relates to asymmetrical joint systems and furniture having interlocking components.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 291,032; 348,252; 471,697; 706,763; 1,534,468; 1,833,081; 2,279,864; 2,562,497; 3,021,187; 3,379,483; 3,549,019; 3,612,289; 3,625,163; 3,664,011; 3,784,273; 3,806,124; 3,885,675; 4,015,716; 4,044,448; 4,110,946; 4,158,421; 4,596,195; 4,651,651; 4,739,887; 4,750,794; 4,782,972; 4,937,993; 5,114,265; 5,328,289; 5,423,357; 5,499,886; 5,653,366; 5,688,030; 5,803,561; 6,004,065; 6,127,019; 6,164,477; 6,283,668; 6,325,568; 6,413,007; 6,637,608; 6,675,979 and 6,726,397; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.